Destiny: Another Dimension
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Bercerita tentang Hyoudou Issei yang terjebak di dimensi lain. Ia diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda dari Clan Phenex, tapi ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari Phenex tersebut, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto Phenex. DLDR! Warn Inside! Setting setelah Ending Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

_Ini... Dimana? Lalu... Aku siapa?_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memandang sekitarnya, ia sekarang berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang luas, dengan beberapa bangunan yang berada di atas tanah. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan malam hari.

Ia terus memandang tempat yang sedikit asing baginya. Ia tidak ingat apapun, dan yang di ingat olehnya adalah, sebuah tempat putih, dan selanjutnya ia tidak mengingat apapun.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Pemuda coklat itu mengernyitkan dahinya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, dengan 3 buah whisker di setiap pipinya. Pakaian yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu sangat familiar baginya. "Aku... Tidak tahu... Ini dimana?"

"Kau berada di Kuoh Academy. Kau siapa?"

Pemuda coklat itu menggeleng pelan, ia tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang. Namun, tiba-tiba ia memegangi kepalanya, sekelebat ingatan masuk ke otak miliknya, dia meringis kesakitan ketika ingatan itu masuk, membuat pemuda pirang itu khawatir.

"O-oi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Pemuda pirang itu mendekat, ingin menolong si pemuda coklat tersebut.

Namun ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh pemuda pirang itu berhenti melangkah. "Ja-jangan mendekat...keh!" Ia kembali memegang kepalanya. "Issei...namaku Issei Hyoudou!"

Pemuda pirang itu terlihat mencubit dagunya. "Be-begitu kah? Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto, Naruto Phenex, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja, senang berkenalan denganmu, Issei Hyoudou!" Naruto menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan kepada Issei.

Issek pun menerima jabat tangan tersebut, ia sedikit meringis karena ingatannya tersebut. "Ya, salam kenal... _Iblis..._ "

 **.**

 **Highschool DxD & Naruto bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Overpower!Issei, Strong!Naruto, SacredGear!Naruto, etc**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny: Another Dimension**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enjoy it!**

Ada sebuah ramalan dimana seekor hewan yang kekuatannya menyamai sang penjaga Dimensi akan datang dan membuat kiamat bagi Dunia. Salah satu manusia, harus mengemban sebuah misi keabadian untuk memusnahkan makhluk tersebut, ia diberi sebuah kekuatan serta melatihnya jika sewaktu-waktu makhluk itu muncul.

Dan setelah perang mematikan itu, manusia abadi itu tewas bersama mahkluk mengerikan tersebut. Meninggalkan seorang Istri yang telah melahirnya seorang anak-genersi bagi dia. Setidaknya, dia mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan dunia miliknya, serta keluarga tercinta.

Di waktu sekarang, Issei sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar. Disekitarnya ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Selamat datang di ruang Klub milikku, Issei-san." Naruto tersenyum bangga sambil menatap Issei yang sedang duduk kebingungan. "Maaf, aku akan memperkenalkan para anggotaku." Naruto berdehem sejenak, ia kemudian menunujuk orang orang yang ada disana. "Yang rambut merah, Rias Gremory, lalu ada yang rambut _raven,_ namanya Akeno Himejima, yang duduk disana, Kiba Yuuto, sebelahnya Koneko Toujou, yang terakhir... Asia Argento. Mereka adalah anggota klub milikku. Khusus untuk Rias, dia tunanganku." Rias langsung menatap tajam Naruto, wajahnya sudah merona akibat deklarasi dari Naruto.

Issei tersenyum tipis lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung menatap Asia yang terlihat malu-malu kepada dirinya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat familiar di pandangan Issei. "Salam kenal semua, namaku Issei Hyoudou, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan entah bagaimana aku berada di tempat ini. Mungkin aku akan mencari tempat tinggal disekitar sini."

"Tidak-tidak, kau akan tinggal disini. Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu, emm, aku akan meninggalkanmu juga disini karena aku tinggal di apartemen." Ujar Naruto sembari menunujukkan senyumnya kepada Issei. Sebuah senyum misterius yang membuat Issei merasa curiga terhadap Naruto.

"Emm, baiklah. Aku akan tinggal disini sementara, setelah aku dapat rumah, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku merasa tidak enak kepada dirimu, Naruto-san..." Balas Issei yang juga menampakkan senyuman tipis miliknya. Ia mulai curiga terhadap sikap Naruto, padahal dia baru saja bertemu, tapi ia sudah diberikan sebuah tempat untuk bernaung. "Baik, aku akan beristurahat sejenak. Bisa tunjukkan kamarku?"

"Oh, tentu! Akeno, tolong berikan tamu kita sebuah kamar. Biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak!"

"Baik, Naruto-kun..."

"Selamat malam, Issei-san!"

Issei mengangguk, kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama Akeno menuju kamar tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sebuah papan catur.

"Kita lihat, apa dia bisa dimasuki oleh evil pieces ini atau tidak?"

"Ya, potensinya sangat hebat. Aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang mungkin bisa kita manfaatkan untuk rating game nantinya."

"Benar Rias, kau benar. Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan." Seringai dibibir Naruto semakin bertambah, ia kemudian memeluk bahu Rias, kemudian mencium gadis tersebut.

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Di kamar Issei, memang benar sebagian ingatannya kembali. Termasuk kekuatannya juga, ia juga tahu kalau Naruto akan menjebak dirinya untuk menjadi bagian dari Iblis. Ia sendiri harus waspada jika Naruto datang ke kamarnya dan membunuhnya. Bisa saja itu terjadi.

Issei sekarang sedang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, ia tidak bisa tidur. Tadi ia berbohong ingin beristirahat, itupun karena ia waspada dengan senyum yang selalu ditunjullan oleh Naruto.

Perasaan curiga Issei semakin menjadi saat Naruto membuka pintu kamar miliknya, ia bersama dengan Rias masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, untung saja Issei sudah menutup matanya.

Naruto menyeringai menatap wajah Tidur Issei. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur berwarna merah, tapi dari semua bidak itu, tidak ada satupun yang bereaksi terhadap tubub Issei. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau punya tunangan, tapi kau terus saja memandangiku. Ada apa gerangan hingga kau memandangiku terus, apa kau sudah berbelok?" Issei lamgsung terbangun dari tempatnya berbaring, ia menatap apa yang dipegang oleh Naruto. "Apakah itu sebuah alat untuk membuatku menjadi seperti kalian?"

Naruto mendecih kesal, rencananya untuk membuat Issei menjadi bidaknya gagal total setelah Issei terbangun dan merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

"Well, aku mengingat sebuah kejadian dimana aku di tawari seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan tunanganmu untuk menjadi bidaknya." Issei kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke ujung ranjang itu, ia duduk di pinggiran rajang yang ditempati dia. "Jadi... Apakah kau akan langsung membunuhku untuk menghilangkan jejak, atau terus mengincarku sebagai buruan dan menjadikanku budakmu?"

Naruto menggeram, api berwarna kekuningan mulai muncul di kedua tangannya. Ia langsung memukul pemuda coklat itu dengan keras, hingga keluar dari bangunan yang ditempati oleh mereka. "Dia harus dilenyapkan!"

Terdengar sebuah suara tawa dari kejauhan, Naruto langsung menatap tajam orang yang tertawa itu. Ia bisa melihat kalau pemuda coklat yang tadi diserangnya sedang berdiri santai dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu. "Hey, menyerang tamu itu sangatlah tidak sopan."

Naruto kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap tajam Issei. "Sepertinya kau sangatlah kuat, Issei-san."

"Kan aku sedang amnesia. Jadi kuat tidaknya diriku, aku tidak tahu..." Issei kembali tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang berada di ujung lubang di gedung tersebut. "Setidaknya aku mengingat beberapa serangan yang kumiliki."

Issei kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang, pasir besi mulai berterbangan di sekitar Issei, dan menyatu membentuk sebuah pedang. "Cukup berat. Oh, ini salah satu kemampuanku..." Ia memengang gagang pedang miliknya, lalu mengacungkan ujung pedang tersebut kepada Naruto. "Oke, ayo kita bertarung!" Ujar Issei yang masih mengacungkan pedangnya, disertai dengan percikan petir yang mulai bergerak liar.

Naruto menyeringai, menyiapkan api yang sudah membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. "Rias, berlindung dengan yang lain. Aku akan mengatasi ini." Ujar Naruto kepada Tunangannya tersebut, ia kemudian menatap Issei yang masih berdiri tegap sambil mengacungkan pedang miliknya. "Ayo kita mulai, Issei-san!"

Mereka berdua melesat, dan saling membenturkan serangan.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1, kalau chap 2 akan segera saya tulis.**

 **Oke, Shinn Out! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiken!_

Issei memblok pukulan api yang dilancarkan Naruto menggunakan pedangnya. Ia kemudian menciptakan pedang lagi dari pasir besi disekitarnya, lalu menyerang Naruto dari atas.

Dengan reflek yang ada, Naruto berhasil menghindar dari serangan milik Issei, ia melempar beberapa bola api kepada Issei. Ia menyeringai menatap pemandangan yang baru saja diciptakan olehnya, tapi seringai itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Aku baru saja mendapat ingatan lagi. Yah, sangat cepat aku mendapatkan ingatanku." Issei menghilangkan kedua pedangnya, ia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menyeringai menatap Naruto yang sekarang ini memasang wajah datar. "Ingatan masa laluku memang belum pulih, tapi ingatan tentang kekuatanku sudah pulih. Jadi...

 **[[Aku, pemilik petir agung. Seorang Dewa yang memimpin para Dewa—Zeus!]]**

Sekarang, tubuh Issei diselimuti oleh petir berwarna putih, begitu pula dengan kedua bola matanya. **"Ah, aku suka dengan petir milikku. Jadi, kita akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini atau, menghentikannya?"**

Naruto mendecih tidak suka, detik kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah seringai kepada Issei. "Kita lanjutkan dengan intensitas yang lebih! _Boosted gear!"_

Issei terdiam dengan sebuah gauntlet yang keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto. Ia menatap intens gauntlet tersebut. **"Aku merasa nostalgia dengan Gauntlet tersebut, benarkan Ddraig?"**

Seketika sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau muncul di punggung tangan Issei. **[Aku tidur berapa lama? Tunggu dulu, oi Partner, kenapa ada auraku di iblis kuning tersebut?]**

 **"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti, kita berada di dunia lain."**

 **[Hoho, begitu kah? Aku mengerti-aku mengerti, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, partner?]**

Issei hanya tersenyum polos sambil menatap Naruto. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Naruto. Maksud dari Issei, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Tapi yang pasti, urusannya dengan Naruto belumlah selesai.

 **"Aku tidak tahu... Tapi... Aku akan menyelesaikan hal ini. BERSIAPLAH IBLIS!"** Issei menyeringai menatap Naruto. Ia kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menyerang Naruto yang sudah memasuki _Balance Breaker._

 **Highschool DxD & Naruto bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Overpower!Issei, Strong!Naruto, SacredGear!Naruto, etc**

 **Pair: ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny: Another Dimension**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **"Sepertinya kau anak dari seorang manusia serta seorang Iblis? Dilihat dari Sacred Gear yang kau punya."** Issei terlihat berdiri dengan santai, ia menatap Naruto yang tengah berusaha untuk berdiri.

Armor merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto mulai retak, begitu juga dengan helm yang melindungi kepalanya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang didepannya itu sangatlah kuat, melebihi yang ia bayangkan saat bertemu pertama kali.

 **"Ayolah, kukira kau adalah Kaisar Naga Merah yang kuat, tapi yang kulihat sekarang... Meh, seorang pemuda arogan yang punya Sacred Gear Longinus."** Ujar Issei yang mulai memanasi Naruto. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Naruto, tapi sebelum ia mendekati Naruto, Rias-Tunangan dari Naruto datang, dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Naruto!"

Issei tidak menggubris pernyataan Rias, ia malah menghilang dari hadapan Rias, dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Tangannya yang sudah terselimuti petir putih itu berayun untuk memenggal kepala Naruto. **"Maaf, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan ocehanmu, Rias Gremory."**

 _ **Tap!**_

Issei sedikit terkejut dengan serangannya yang di patahkan oleh Naruto. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring sambil menatap sebuah tangan yang dibalut Zirah berwarna merah. "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi yang terkuat di Underworld!"

Tekad yang ada dikedua mata Naruto membuat Issei kagum, ia kemudian menendang punggung Naruto dengan keras, membuat Iblis muda itu terpental ke depan bersamaan dengan Rias yang masih terkejut akan kecepatan Issei.

Iblis pirang itu langsung memeluk tubuh Rias, ia kemudian menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk bertumpu di atas tanah yang sudah tergerus. "Kau tidak apa-apa Rias?"

"I-iya. A-aku baik-baik saja..."

Issei menatap Rias dan Naruto melalui ekor matanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar. Ia menghilangkan semua petir yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Cih, kau hanyalah seongok sampah yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sebagai _Sekiryuutei_ terkuat sepanjang masa." Issei mulai berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. "Heh, persetan dengan Kaisar Naga Merah zaman sekarang, kau bukanlah Kaisar Naga Merah. _Balance Breaker!"_

Issei pun terbang meninggalkan Naruto serta Rias. Pemuda pirang itu mendecih tidak suka karena dia merasa terhina oleh ejekan yang baru saja dilontarkan Issei.

Dilain pihak, Issei terbang menggunakan Sacred Gear miliknya. Ia merasa kalau dirinya akan terlibat masalah ketiga Fraksi, seharusnya ia sudah tewas dan berada di alam dimana Hades berada. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi salah satu Grim Reaper milim Hades.

Hah! Konyol.

Issei yang seharusnya mati, kini berada di dimensi lain, dan bertemu dengan Kaisar Naga Merah yang lain. Masalahnya sekarang, ia masih menjadi kaisar Naga Merah, walaupun disini ada Kaisar Naga Merah lainnya. Otak milik Issei mulai berjalan, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya kembali ke dimensi miliknya sendiri, dan tidak mengganggu waktu di dimensi ini.

Issei pun sampai di sebuah dermaga dipinggiran kota Kuoh, ia merasa akan ada Azazel yang bakal memancing di tempat tersebut. Karena memang, Azazel selaku memancing di tempat ini.

"Oh, ada apa hingga seorang pengguna Sacred Gear datang kemari?"

Issei terkejut dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk dipinggiran dermaga. Rambut hitam panjang, telinga yang seperti Elf, dan kulit putih pucat. "Kokabiel..."

"Ya, itu namaku. Ada apa nak?"

Issei menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian berjalan ke Kokabiel yang tengah duduk sambil memandangi air yang ada dibawahnya. "Kenapa... Kau disini, seharusnya Azazel yang ada disini..."

"Azazel? Oh, dia sangat sibuk dengan rancangannya. Terkadang, aku membantu nya membuat sebuah Sacred Gear buatan."

Issei terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kokabiel, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kokabiel akan setenang ini kalau bertemu dengan pengguna Sacred Gear seperti dirinya. Seharusnya, Kokabiel akan langsung menyerang seperti saat penyerangan Kuoh, serta perang besar tersebut. Tapi Issei menemukan seorang Kokabiel yang gila perang sedang duduk sambil memandangi air.

"Nak, kau tahu. Dunia ini begitu damai, jika ada Dia. Tapi, sekarang agak kacau karena sebuah kejadian dimasa lalu."

"...Tuhan tewas dalam perang kan?"

Kokabiel langsung menatap Issei, ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, nak?"

"Maaf Kokabiel, aku sudah hidup sangat lama sekali. Jadi, aku tahu rahasia terbesar di dunia ini." Issei meremas tangannya dengan erat, ia menggertakkan giginya marah. "Dan aku harus menerima sebuah takdir dimana sesosok makhluk yang akan datang, dan aku harus membunuhnya."

Kokabiel terdiam dengan pernyataan Issei, ia kemudian kembali duduk di serta memandangi air yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. "Tidak kusangka, ada seorang manusia yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun setelah perang besar."

"Aku sudah bosan hidup, Kokabiel. Dan ingin sekali mati."

Kokabiel tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Issei, ia memandangi langit malam yang ditabur bintang-bintang. "Nak, siapa namamu? Aku ingin tahu orang yang sangat menginginkan kematian."

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei."

"Hm, nama yang bagus. Baik, ikutlah bersamaku ke Grigory. Azazel mungkin bisa membantumu."

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: em, salah satu Reviewer-Guest lagi. Namanya Kazeryuu, well, kamu belum tahu kalau di Fandom ini, Chara Naruto banyak yang OOC, atau nggak sesuai dengan characternya. Nggak bisa dipungkiri sih, lah wong slogan di FFN adalah, "Unleash Your Imagination." Lucu jika kamu komen kalau Naruto tidak sesuai, karena memang ini FFN sih.**

 **Untuk Reader lain, saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membaca Fict saya. Saya akan berusaha menghormati komentar kalian, jika itu membangun. Kalau tidak, mungkin respect saya akan hilang pada kalian.**

 **Masalah Issei, ia Gray. Kalau Naruto dan Rias, khusus Naruto. Dia agak saya udah sifatnya seperti Raiser, untuk Chara Naruto lainnya, bisa masuk kesini. Tenang saja.**

 **Oke, segitu saja, sama sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict saya.**

 **Shinn out! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Bisa dikatakan dia seorang maniak dalam hal Sacred Gear, dan Issei salah satu pengguna Sacred Gear tersebut. Pertanyaan yang terus di ajukannya kepada Issei, dia sangat ingin sekali meneliti tentang Ddraig yang berevolusi menjadi sebuah Glove.

Issei sendiri tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaannya, dan ia juga tidak bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaannya. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin Issei tanyakan pada ilmuwan gila ini.

"Apa kau bisa membuat sebuah benda yang bisa membuatku mati?" Kedua Malaikat Jatuh tingkat atas itu terdiam mencerna pertanyaan yang di ajukan barusan. Mereka langsung menatap Issei penasaran, terutama Azazel. "Yahhh, sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu mati dalam beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu."

"Kau tahu nak, hampir seluruh manusia di dunia atas menginginkan sebuah keabadian, sementara dirimu, ingin sekali kematian."

"Nee, Azazel, aku bukan seorang bocah seperti yang kau panggil barusan. Mungkin kalau dikalkulasi, umurku sudah sangatlah tua sekarang. Melebihi Raja Iblis yang sekarang ini menjabat."

Keduanya kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah Fakta kalau orang yang ada didepannya itu adalah manusia Abadi, Azazel dan Kokabiel saling tatap, kemudian mengangguk kecil secara bersamaan. "Jadi, kau adalah manusia Abadi yang ingin sebuah kematian? Menarik. Kenapa kau menjadi Abadi?"

"Dikutuk oleh Hades, dan Kamisama."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kalian diam? Oh, kalian memikirkan Kamisama yang melebur ya? Jangan khawatir, DIA sedang berada di tempat nan jauh."

Keduanya langsung menghela nafas lega karena penjelasan dari Issei membuat mereka lega setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta kalau Kamisama tidak melebur. "Yang benar? Apa kau tidak bohong dengan itu?"

Issei menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, untuk apa aku berbohong?" Issei kemudian berjalan ke rak-rak dimana benda ciptaan Azazel tersimpan. "Benda ciptaanmu banyak juga ya? Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, Azazel."

"Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Yep, _Sacred Gear_ buatanmu yang terbuat dari jiwa Raja Naga, Fenrir." Issei menunjuk ke sebuah tombak emas dengan sebuah permata berwarna ungu di ujung gagangnya. Issei menyeringai tipis melihat tombak Naga tersebut. "Dan, dia bereaksi padaku." Issei juga menujukkan ke sebuah tombak yang sedang bergetar. Issei pun mengangkat tangannya, dan Tombang tersebut langsung melesat ke tangan Issei. "Hoho,tombak ini sangat ringan. Aku juga merasakan aura naga didalamnya."

Azazel dibuat menghela nafas pasrah akibat tombak yang menjadi Ciptaannya malah memilih Issei daripada dirinya. "Yah, kau boleh memilikinya, tapi kalau aku butuh itu, kau harus memberikannya."

"Sepakat." Ujar Issei disertai senyuman miringnya, ia memutar tombak itu dengan mudahnnya."Sepertinya kau harus menyimpan ini Azazel, aku sudah menandainya jika membutuhkan senjata ini." Issei melempar tombak tersebut kepada Azazel.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **..**

 **Highschool DxD & Naruto bukan milik saya.**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Overpower!Issei, Strong!Naruto, SacredGear!Naruto, etc**

 **Pair: Naruto x Rias, Issei x ?**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Destiny: Another Dimension**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Issei Pov!**

Oke, ini dimensi lain. Yah, karena memang perbedaannya sangat mencolok, dimulai dari Rias yang bertunangan dengan Iblis Phenex sekaligus Sekiryuutei zaman ini, serta Kokabiel dan Azazel yang menjadi sahabat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya setelah adanya diriku yang bisa saja mengacaukan dimensi ini.

Resiko yang kuterima adalah, aku salah satu dari pemegang Sekiryuutei harus musnah. Itu hanya asumsiku saja, lagipula sistem disini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sistem di dimensiku dulu. Tetapi ada beberapa alur yang membuatnya berbeda.

 _"Nyaa~~"_

Sebuah energi kurasakan dari seekor kucing hitam yang sedang berjalan ke arahku, energi tersebut sangat kukenal. Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku heran, kemudian aku berjongkok lalu mengelus kepala hitamnya. Kucing itu mengerang senang saat aku mengelus kepala hitamnya.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau tidak punya rumah disini." Aku kemudian mengambil ponsel yang baru saja diberikan Azazel tadi, lalu mulai menekan tombol disana. "Azazel? Apa kau punya tempat tinggal di Kuoh? Aku butuh tempat untuk bernaung."

 _"Nanti aku akan mengirim alamatnya, kau tinggal jalan kesana, lalu aku akan menyuruh salah satu anak buahku untuk mengantarkan kunci."_

"Baiklah, aku tunggu alamatnya. Terima kasih!"

Aku menutup ponsel itu, dan memasukannya ke dalam saku. Kucing hitam yang ku elus tadi masih setia berada disekitarku, ia beberapa kali mengerang senang saat ku angkat serta ku elus kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan punya tempat tinggal."

 _"Nyaa~~"_

Aku pun berjalan menuju ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Azazel, dengan kucing hitam ini tentunya. Kembali ke malasah tadi, kucing hitam ini punya aura Iblis serta aura Youkai yang sangat kukenal, dia dulu bergabung di dalam kelompok Emilia.

Ah, dia mengingatkanku dengan Istriku dulu. Emilia Lucifer.

Aku bisa saja menebak siapa Hakuryuukou di dimensi ini, kemungkinan besar seorang lelaki. Berharap saja kalau tidak ada Emilia Lucifer disini, karena aku tidak akan pernah berselingkuh dari Istriku dulu.

Yah, teruslah berharap Issei.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Normal POV**

Beberapa saat setelah Issei berjalan ke alamat yang dituju, disana sebuah apartemen mewah nampak dipandangan Issei, dan tepat didepan pintu masuk, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pakaian kasual. Gadis tersebut membuat Issei mengingat seorang Gadis Malaikat jatuh yang tewas tepat didepannya.

"Raynare..." Gumam Issei yang agak terkejut dengan gadis yang berada didepan pintu apartemen tersebut, tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu ingin menghapus ingatan menyedihkan saat masih berada didimensi miliknya dulu. Tapi rentetan ingatan tersebut, terus saja berputar dikepala Issei, mau tidak mau, ia harus mengingat semua hal itu.

"Oh, Anda pasti Hyoudou Issei-sama, Namaku Raynare. Azazel-sama mengirim saya untuk memberikan kunci ini," Raynare tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi wajah Issei. "Ya ampun, ada kucing lucu, anda sangat tepat memilih hewan. Dia benar-benar lucu."

Ingatan Issei terus berputar ke Dimensinya yang dulu, ia terus mengingat bagaimana sikap Raynare yang sangat mirip dengan Raynare yang ada di dimensi ini. Well, tidak bisa dipungkiri. "Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang, Raynare." Issei tersenyum sedih mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada Raynare saat itu.

Raynare menatap bingung akan gumaman Issei. "Ada apa Issei-sama? Kenapa anda memasang wajah sedih?"

Issei menggeleng kecil, kemudian mengelus kepala Raynare. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala hitam tersebut, membuat wajah sang empunya merona seketika. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kunci tersebut, apa kau tidak mau masuk untuk sekedar minum teh?"

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih Issei-sama, lagipula saya ada pekerjaan lain yang sedang menunggu di Grigory."

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah dalam bekerja, Amano...Yuuma-chan."

Raynare tertegun seketika saat Issei memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama yang familiar. "Anda... Mengetahui nama samaranku?"

"Emm, hanya menebak. Tidak mungkin kan kau memakai nama Raynare di Kuoh?"

"Anda benar, saya tidak mungkin memakai nama Raynare disini. Baiklah, saya pamit dulu, selamst menikmati Apartemennya!" Raynare pun pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya terhadap Issei, ia menggunakan sihir teleport untuk kembali ke Grigory.

Issei kembali menampakkan senyum sedihnya terhadap Raynare. "Semoga dia bahagia disini. Kuharap begitu." Ujar Issei yang kemudian membuka pintu masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut, ia meringis kecil melihat bagaimana mewahnya apartemen yang dimiliki oleh Azazel. Issei pun meletakkan kucing hitam itu di atas sofa empuk, lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melihat-lihat isi apartemen tersebut. Ia kagum dengan interior yang menjadi tema dari apartemen Azazel.

"Seleranya sangatlah unik," ujarnya yang kemudian berjalan kembali ke sofa yang ditiduri oleh kucing hitam itu. "Kuroka, sekarang kau boleh memakai wujud aslimu."

Kucing itu langsung membuka matanya, ia agak terkejut dengan perkataan Issei barusan. "Ternyata ada manusia yang mengetahui keberadaanku ya?" Kucing hitam itu pun berubah wujud menjadi seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam, serta kedua telinga khas kucing yang ada di atasnya, ia memakai sebuah kimono yang agak terbuka, dibelakang tubuhnya ada dua buah ekor yang terus bergerak secara liar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu namaku darimana?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya saja, karena memang tubuhmu punya bulu berwarna hitam."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Issei. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya-terutama kedua dada besarnya ke tubuh Issei. "Nee, apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku, hm Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

Issei terdiam sejenak, ia memasang wajah tenangnya, kemudian menatap Kuroka yang sedang tersenyum menggoda kepada dirinya. "Seorang Nekoshou buronan yang dicari oleh Underworld karena telah membunuh Kingnya yang bejat, apa aku salah?"

Kuroka malah melebarkan senyumnya, ia kemudian menjilati pipi Issei dengan lembut, lalu berbisik. "Yap, kau sangat benar." Kuroka tertawa kecil, kemudian ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Issei. "Nee, apa kau mau aku memberikan Service atau menjadi budakmu?"

Issei pun mendorong kepala hitam milik Kuroka, ia menatap gadis kucing itu dengan senyum menggoda. Jari-jari pemuda itu memegang dagu Kuroka, "Aku tidak membutuhkan servicemu, tapi aku akan melindungimu dari kejaran para prajurit dari Underworld." Issei menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Kuroka.

Kuroka mengerang senang, setetes air matanya meluncur mulus dari kelopak mata miliknya. "Nyaaa~~, terima kasih... Aku sangat senang, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

 _'Sepertinya, aku menemukan penggangi Emilia... Maafkan suamimu yang telah menduakan dirimu, oh Istriku yang cantik.'_

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan, Issei sendiri bekerja sebagai penjual Ramen di sekitaran kota Kuoh. Beberapa kali ia juga mendapati Naruto yang memakan Ramen buatannya, Fakta lain dari Iblis Phenex itu, pemuda pirang itu suka dengan Ramen. Yah, walaupun begitu, Issei masih di pandang sinis oleh dia.

Issei mah masa bodoh sama yang seperti itu.

"Selamat datang... Naruto Phenex..." Ujar Issei yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto ke kedai miliknya, ia tersenyum layaknya seseorang yang tidak punya dosa sama sekali. "Ada yang bisa kubantu dengan pangeran Phenex ini?"

"10 mangkuk seperti biasa! Tidak pakai lama!"

"Baik-baik, kau akan mendapatkannya." Issei sangat senang menjahili Naruto. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang terus saja menggerutu kesal terhadap dirinya. "Naruto... Kau jangan sampai termakan oleh sifat aroganmu. Ingat, di atas langit masih ada langit. Kau tidak akan pernah seberapa kuat musuhmu didepan sana, dan kau tidak akan tahu seberapa kuat Hakuryuukou yang akan menjadi Rivalmu nantinya. Bisa saja dia mendapatkan gelar yang terkuat sepanjang masa, aku berkata seperti ini karena aku juga punya Rival di duniaku."

"Memangnya kau punya berapa Rival?"

"Ratusan Hakuryuukou."

Naruto langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Issei barusan, "kau bercanda kan?"

Issei meletakkan mangkuk berisi Ramen serta kuahnya di depan Naruto. "Apakah wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku sedang bercanda? Tidak, kan?" Ia pun kembali membuat beberapa ramen untuk Naruto.

"Yang benar saja..."

"Biar kutebak, Maou Lucifer yang sekarang adalah Kakak dari Rias Gremory kan?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut bingung. "Bukan, Sirzech-niisama bukan Maou, kau sok tahu."

"Lalu, siapa yang menjadi Maou sekarang?"

"Ayahku, Minato Lucifer... Maksudku, Minato Phenex."

"Katakan, siapa yang menjadi Maou!?"

"Hey, hey, ada apa denganmu!? Kau seperti seseorang yang sedang kesurupan saja-oi, kau bercanda kan?" Naruto merasakan sebuah aura yang sangat dikenal olehnya. Aura dari naga yang mendiami tubuhnya. "Ddraig..."

"Ya, dan kau baru merasakannya sekarang, Naruto Phenex. Sekarang katakan, siapa yang menjadi Maou sekarang!"

"Maou Lucifer dipegang oleh Ayahku, Minato Phenex. Maou Beelzebub dipegang oleh Zeoticus Gremory, sementara Asmodeus dipegang oleh Sairaorg Bael, dan Leviathan dipegang oleh..."

Issei menunggu jawaban terakhir dari Naruto, ia penasaran dengan Maou Leviathan yang sekarang ini menjabat.

"Sona Sitri..."

"Kau bercanda..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Maafkeun kalau lama Update! Dimensi yang ditempati Issei sekarang sangat berbeda, banyak perubahan. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri kan.**

 **Oke, saya undur diri, maafkeun jika ada kesalahan!**

 _ **Shinn out! Adios!**_


End file.
